Resident Evil: Just Trying to Survive
by Gakoma
Summary: My life was great, i had the life most teenagers dreamed about, I had a girlfriend, I had a job, and i played video games almsot all day long.what about now? heh...now....I'm in one.


**Dear Reader, or person who felt like seeing what this is about, This is my RE story that takes me through the series of RE universe... and even if you think this is completely useless story, then why you reading it? **

Chapter one:

Five Months, four Days, and seven hours ago

Wham! I was hit in the back of the head. Darkness edged its way and sunk me into unconsciousness. Suddenly, while I was passed out, everything that happened in the past five months came rushing back to me.....

This is my story:

I woke up that morning. It was like any morning in my apartment. I would get up walk out into the main living room and 'accidentally' kick Ryan awake, then push Dylan out of the chair that he feel asleep in while playing Cod 4 or Dead Space, all while I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. So I made breakfast, waffles with lots of syrup, Ryan had fallen back asleep while Dylan began playing the RE5 demo. I set down Ryan's plate in front of him and pushed his head up to smell it. Almost instantaneously he began eating though he was barely awake. I handed Dylan his plate but he kept on playing. I stopped by the computer, checking the blogs on our website. Nothing new, until I checked the date...Friday the 13th . I grinned widely as I ate my waffles. After I got down I gathered the plates, having to threaten Dylan to eat or not eat. I took the plates to the sink and washed them, them I went to my room and got my pants on.

Me, Dylan, and Ryan all own our own site. Its a walkthrough site and we kept getting request on RE5 even though it hasn't come out. We are the second most popular walkthrough site on the web, but we all have separate jobs though to make money to support. I made an agreement with my boss to have three people working under one paycheck. Meaning that if one of us goes to work, we all get a paycheck as if we were one person.

I picked up the phone and spun in the chair to look at Dylan and Ryan with a smile, both confused as to what I was smiling about. I dial my works number and wait for someone to pick up. Someone finally answers and almost automatically says " I'll tell him you wont be here today... " a very cute voice said over the phone and I hang up. And put the phone back on the charger and continued to grin at the two

"WHAT?!?" both of them yelled as several minutes pass. " What day is it?" I ask barely moving my lips. Before both of them realize that today was the day RE5 came out. " I'll drive." I say and stand up as the two either gets dressed or saves they're game. I stop at the door and look back, mountain dew bottle and red bulls littered the floor of the apartment. It wasn't so dirty just a lot of empty bottle. " first lets clean up so we can have the room to play. " I tell them as they are almost ready ta go. They groan but they start picking up. I help to and we all take out the can and bottle to Ryan's pickup truck to be hulled to the recycling plant.

So after we cleaned up, and take the trash down to the recycling plant, we head over to Gamestop, where we get a discount for sponsoring them in our videos. 220 dollars for 3 versions of RE5 collectors edition. One for the Xbox, one for the PS3, and a normal one for the second xbox that Ryan owns. We each have a 35" plasma HDTV taking up a portion of the back wall. Each connected to a separate system, a Wii, Xbox, and PS3. We headed home when something really strange happened. At a stop light we say and old woman, she looked homely and hungry, she stumbled over speaking in an odd language that I identified as a dialect from Africa. But she wasn't Black so why speak in the African tongue.

On the way home we stopped by BK to grab some lunch. We ate our meal there so we don't get out controllers greasy. And again the same old woman appeared outside the BK window but was quickly shooed off by an officer. After eating our meal we headed home to play Resident Evil 5. when we got there we found that all three systems were out and ready. Almost as through someone was watching them. So we moved the chair's around so that we would each be staring at our TV screens. After we do that we move the Mini fridges to the right of each of our represented chairs. We all put in the game at the same time. Each time a game was released we'd always play through it the first time, then Race to see who beats it first the second time. For the Resident evil series we would always has a point system, like who used the lest Herbs, or who gathered the most items, or who has the most money on a new game, or something like that.

'Resident Evil 5' the deep voice says dramatically in the same way it did in the previous game. We all put the cursor over the new game and look at each other. This was the beginning of the Playthrough, and the beginning of what is to happen. All three of us hit the Activate Button at the same exact time. Suddenly a big Bright light engulfs our screens, then the light seems to lunged forward at us, now that I look at it, it looked liked a giant hand. It grabbed all three of us and pulled us through the TV screen

BAM!

" AHH FUCK!!" I yelled as I collide head first with the cold, slightly wet, ground. I open my eyes but couldn't see anything, it was to dark to tell anything from anything. My body wasn't moving except for my breathing. '_well at least I'm alive'_ I think to myself as I finally gain control of my body. " Dylan? Ryan?" I call out as I lift myself off the ground. '_ahh, my head is killing me_' I thought and lifted up to touch the point where I had hit my head. As I pulled my hand away I notice something odd, I'm wearing my old camo hoodie, I haven't seen it in years, and my voice seemed a bit smaller then before. That's what I first noticed before my eyes adjusted to the darkness. That's when I saw the blood on my fingers.

"Jesus" I muttered as I stand up and looked around for my friend. " RYAN! DYLAN! " I call out but to no avail. I sigh and begin walking in one direction, that was before the helicopter flew over head. '_Maybe a search and rescue!_' I thought and take off in the direction it was flying. I kept as much of an eye on it before its engine exploded and it came crashing down to earth. I stopped maybe a half a klick from the crash site. '_ It looked to familiar_' I thought as my heart jumped in my chest from fear.

I then move slowly towards the crash sight. Upon arriving I hear crunching and snapping, almost as it was eating sounds. I quickly hid behind a tree. My heart almost jumping out of my chest. I look around the tree to see a sight I had wished was a nightmare. Two zombie dogs wear munching on the pilot of the helicopter. I almost wanted to throw up, but was to afraid that zombie dogs would see me and kill me. The two dogs looked up and off in a different direction, before bolting off. I move out from behind the tree and move to the pilot of the helicopter. I notice that the pilots handgun is on the ground near the helicopter, obviously flung from his hand during the struggle for his life.

I pick up he hand gun and check it for ammo, only 12 bullets. I slam the clip in back in the gun and point it outward, cupping the bottom and taking on a marksman stance. Both of which helped the aiming. Me,Dylan and Ryan all were gun enthusiasts just in case a Zombie Apocalypse ever did occur, sadly enough I never expected to ever have to use this skill. I actually was training to be on the police force.

I hear gurgling coming from the corpse, so I headed off knowing that it was to become a zombie soon enough. I stopped at the flipped over military car. And looked around it, to see if there was anything I could have used, but there was nothing. Which surprised me. I would have guessed that at least there would be some handgun ammo, but then I remembered that this is where billy got his gun, and remembered that he would have collected as much ammo as possible. I knew that Billy worked for Umbrella and that Billy was Chris's childhood friend, but I wouldn't have called him on that smart.

Just then it began to drip, In moments it would have began raining, which meant only one thing, Rebecca was about to get on the train. I thought for a moment and bolted off in the trains direction. I always thought it was north east from the crash site, luckily I was right. By the time I got there the rain was pouring for more then a minute and a half. I yanked open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I breathed heavily as I leaned on the door trying to catch my breath. I felt someone's presence from behind me, I quickly turned and wiped my gun out in the same motion, only to met a barrel pointed at my face. I felt a bit glad but also a bit scared.

Rebecca Chambers. 18 years old and on the Bravo team of S.T.A.R.S. And also pointing a gun at my face." Hi... " I said smoothly, still pointing my gun at her head, " Hi. " she said venomously with a scowl on his face. Neither of us moved for several moments. After a whole 30 seconds I lowered my gun to my side and took a deep breath of relief. Rebecca on the other hand didn't lower her gun, infact I could have sworn that she moved it forward. " Relax.... I'm not Billy... " I said smoothly, even though I looked nothing like him. She almost lowered her gun, almost. I moved down the the hallway a few steps before Rebecca's sweet voice echo through out the train car:" STOP! "

I felt her gun press against my back. Of course I stopped, who could resist such a sweet sound, and no I don't have the 'hots' for Rebecca. i felt her hand touch my wrist, the one with the gun, but I quickly turned around to look at her. She raised her gun to my face once again " Give me your gun. " she demanded. " This? " I raise the gun gingerly though it was pointed at nothing in particular." I can't give you this... " I said briskly before I put the gun in me pants pocket. " Why? " she asked still a bit ticked that I pointed a gun at her. " Because Billy Coen is out here, I don't want to be attacked and be weaponless. " I explained in a smooth voice.

She rolled her eyes and lowered her gun. " So? What are you doing out here?" I ask but then smack my forehead " I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself.... " I say and take a small bow " My name is Mikel Dodd, but my friends call me Zen. " I say as I bowed. I stand up straight after a few moments. " and your name is? " I ask Rebecca Suavly. She shakes her head " Im Rebecca Chamber.-" she starts but I interrupter her on purpose " Oh what a wonderful name...". She looked pissed. " And I work with STARS Bravo team, so thats Officer Chambers to you... " she said slightly angry.

I smile innocently as she stares at me. "So what ARE you doing out here?" I ask seriously. And she looks at me like I'm stupid. I raise an eyebrow,trying to keep the fact that I know almost everything that happens in this game a secret, and she sighs "You do know that cannibals have been seen out in this part of the forest?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. I blink for a moment "Oh so you're investigating them?" I ask slowly looking slightly bored now. "Yes..." she replies. I take a deep breath "So shall we get going? " I ask gesturing towards the door I was headed to. She looks at me like I'm crazy. But moves forward " I'll go first " she says sternly.

WE both move into the next train car, it smelled horrible and bodies strewn about. I move my arm over my nose to keep the smell out and to keep from fake vomiting. I lower my arm and move forward with Rebecca, '_one, two, three_' I count the rows that we pass till the radio would be found. She walked right past it. So I decide to take some action. " Hey... I found a Radio... " I say as I pick it up, almost as soon as I do she grabs it out of my hand and listens in to whatever was on the radio. With our backs to the both where the radio was found, the corpse raises and groans, my hand was already on my gun. I looked back and fake a panicked gasp, and step back, I didn't know it but I pulled on Rebecca's arm as well, which made her aware of the zombies presence. We both stepped backwards away from the zombie.

Rebecca turned to run but two more zombies were by the door we came from. She gasps and steps back into me. My gun was drawn and I was aiming at the solo zombie. "aim for the head, aim for the head, aim for the head." I murmur to myself as the gun shook slightly in my hand. I glance at Rebecca and she was pointing her gun at the two other zombies. I look back at 'my' zombie and aim for the head.

BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

I let out the breath I had been holding. " What the? I thought they were dead." Rebecca says behind me. I shake my head and take a relieved breath. " Let keep going they're could be more of these things... " I said forgetting weither they called them zombies or cannibals in this 'game' or not." Okay... " she says and moves ahead of me. I follow along behind her, my gun drawn but pointed at the ground, Rebecca did the same thing but I was mimicking HER.

We moved in to the next train car and around the bend until we come to another turn, I was ready for Enrico or what ever his name was to come bursting through the window but he didn't. That was odd, or maybe it was later that he came bursting in, I couldn't remember. So we kept on moving never really having stopped. When we turned the next corner we say the mangled corpse of a train official. He was holding something, so I bent down and took it out of his hand. I lifted it into the light to find out it was the train key. And that meant only one thing.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Billy had approached us from behind and raised his gun. Rebecca turned to him slowly, I kept my back to him as they talked. " Billy... Lt. Coen" Rebecca said slowly. " So, you seem to know me, Fantasizing about me have you?" Billy replied just as slowly. What was with Resident Evil characters having to say things slowly or darkly, it was kinda annoying." Your the prisoner who escaped the transport for your execution. " Rebecca replied and little more sternly. " Oh I see you two are with STARS " he said almost glad to be talking to us. " But I'm afraid Honey, that your kind doesn't want me around... " he started and put his gun away. He turned and began walking away. " So our little chat time is over... " he finished before walking off down the hall. Rebecca ran around the corner a bit and called to Billy " Wait your under arrest! " she said louder then she was talking. " no thanks doll face, I've already worn handcuffs. " he replied before walking off again. I turned and walked up next to Rebecca, I realized that I was at least a foot taller then her. " Wait, I could shot you ya know " she yells to Billy, before he was out of site.

Rebecca turns around and sighs at me. I put on an innocent smile and just then the other STARS member came crashing through the window at the end of the hall. " Jesus! " I blurted out, out of surprise. " EDWARD!" Rebecca yells and rushes to Edward's side. "Are you alright? " she asks. I felt like I should hit her for asking such a stupid question but i didn't. " It's worse then- we can't- you have to be careful Rebecca. " Edward says. Oh, by the look of his eye you could tell that he cared deeply for her. " The-the-the forest is full with z-z-zombies and m-monsters... " Edward said shakily "Zombies and Monsters?" Rebecca Repeated like a parrot. My eyes went wide as I remember what happened after this scene. " UGH Uh.. " Edward had passed on.

CRASH! CRASH!

Two zombie dogs had burst through the window. I gasped and backed up as one of the zombie dogs looked familiar. I aimed just as quickly as I could and put two bullets into the side of the zombie dogs and finally one in its dome. Rebecca had to throw the other zombie dog off, which had began chewing on her arm, and shot it four time in the side before planting one in its brain.

I panted after my minor heart attack, but I was alright. " come on... " Rebecca says and begin walking on forward, I stop by Edwards body and pick up the hand gun ammo in his hand. '_Thank you Edward'_ I think and follow rebecca into a sleeper room, which is a room where you can sleep on long journeys. Apli, no zombies, un-apli, no typewriter. I walk over to the desk where it was supposed to be and find just some old papers. On the top of one was Dylan, 01 Train car. I thought for a moment and then brushed it off. I saw that rebecca picked up the herb from he corner. I grabbed the handgun bullets and handed them to rebecca, she was gonna need'em.

**OKAY! So that's the first chapter, and sorry for the major delay and shortness, I've been kinda sick, and I lost interest or something... okay I got bored and got a lot of money but oh well. I will put the second chapter up In maybe a month. Atleast by april... that way I can play RE5 and right the story, after that I should be posting a chapter per month. **

**THAT IS ALL!**


End file.
